Transending LOve
by animated-vampire
Summary: "I,,,I can't...let you go," How could Inuyasha treat me so horibly. When Inuyasha goes to hell with kikyo how does kagome take it?


"I…I can't…lose you," I gasped clutching the brilliant red shirt of my beloved. He stood mesmerized for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly his arms encircled me and he drew me into his chest. I felt his chest lift and drop with what I assumed to be a sigh.

"I can't…hurt you again," Inuyasha muttered into my hair just before he cast me into the arms of a waiting Sango. I watched as Kikyo allowed the most menacing of grins to creep over her face. Her eyes said; you lost little Kagome. Yet, her voice spoke lies to me.

"Nice knowing you lady Kagome…I wish you well," With that she took Inuyasha's hand and led him down. I couldn't watch and I couldn't stay quiet. Sango was holding me trying to comfort me but it couldn't be done. My love was being dragged into the depths of hell while I was trapped in the embrace of a demon slayer.

"I sure as hell hope you know what you're doing Inuyasha," Miroku snapped. Inuyasha looked down as the ground parted and the soil under his feet gave way. I turned to see flames red as blood dancing around their feet. Inu's hair was blowing in an insane upward fashion and his face was composed and decided. Kikyo smiled and kissed Inuyasha. He kissed back and my heart was no longer able to contain its contents. It shattered into sixty million shards and the dam keeping my tears back broke and they flooded down my face once more…I pushed away from Sango and ran. I refused to stay to watch him die with his beloved Kikyo. I thought the wench's name bitterly hoping that my juvenile thoughts would somehow make me feel better.

I ran until I couldn't even gasp. I fell to my knees and cried. I cried about Inuyasha, I cried for my pain, and mostly I cried out of grief and sheer undiluted, petty hatred for Kikyo. Sango stepped into the clearing and sat next to me with tears in her eyes.

"He's gone," she whispered. Shippo, who was on Sango's shoulders, was weeping so hard he was shaking.

"So is Miroku," he whispered…we all sat there sobbing until day light woke us from our depressed slumbers. I checked my watch: 1:07.

"Finally," Inuyasha snorted. He jumped from a tree and my heart leapt. He always hated it when we weren't up at dawn. Tears sprung into my eyes as I realized that he was only a fragment of my imagination. I blinked and his figure vanished just after flickering. Sango sat up with her eyes downcast. Shippo was in her arms. Neither of us spoke. Not about Inuyasha or Miroku or about our journey. Every subject I thought of was wrapped around Inu in one way or another. I fixed breakfast with the remaining supplies in my bag. I came across the very last pack of Ramen and fought to keep the sadness in check.

'HE didn't want you so why are you crying,' I thought. _Because YOU want HIM he doesn't have to want you. _Insisted my inner voice. I sniffed, but wouldn't cry.

'Well guess what Inuyasha? I won't cry for you anymore,' I vowed. Sango looked like she was thinking the same thing as me which brought a tiny smile to my face.

"I'm going home to get some supplies," I announced when we began walking towards the well. Naraku was indeed dead, but the jewel shards were still scattered about Japan. Sango smiled at me and nodded in acknowledgement then turned to go to Kaedae's hut. Alone, I had time to think. I was about to face a living hell. I was right. When I got near the well his essence was everywhere. In the well, in the trees in the air. Every inch of it reminded me of the arrogant, bossy, ruthless, beautiful…sweet…loyal…adoring man I used to know. 'Kagome don't-' I stopped myself because I was already sobbing into my arms. His name was echoing in my head, in my heart. In every inch of me he was floating, he didn't have these feelings. Still he was here. Nothing could change my mind when I pulled out a sheet of paper.

_**Dear Sango,**_

_**I'm really sorry, but I can't continue looking for the jewel shards. Every inch of the feudal era is contaminated with Inuyasha. I can't do it so you've been a really great friend and I love both you and Shippo.**_

_**Love, Kagome Higurashi**_

With leaving the letter on the well I jumped in with no intentions of ever coming back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Okay class settle down," Mr. Sakuno sighed. He eyed the window probably contemplating jumping from the six story building. Two hard, harsh raps at the door shut everyone up. I didn't bother looking up due to depression. Mr. S trudged to the door to unlock it for whomever it could be. Suddenly you could hear a pen drop. Surprised I looked up to see why everyone was so silent. My eyes caught the glow of two golden orbs, half covered by silver bangs. My breathing stopped and I couldn't think. Inuyasha you dummy, my head snapped. I still only stared as another tall silver headed boy dropped the first boy on his butt.

"Later," said boy two. Boy one grumbled and stood, hair a tangled mess.

"Class this bundle of sunshine is Inuyasha Tai he's transferring here from Naraku High so lets give a big, warm Shikon High welcome," Most of the students cheered for him making the annoyed expression waver slightly.

"You think you can you waltz back into my life!" I finally shrieked. I shut the book in front of me got up and raced past him. Just in time he caught me by the arm and stared at me.

"Hey!" he grouched, "What the hell is your problem?" I looked at him with the dirtiest scowl I could muster when his jaw dropped.

"Kikyo…" he muttered. My heart wrenched and I slapped him releasing some -but only a tiny portion- of my anger, frustration, and heart ache. He released me and I finished my dramatic exit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What was her problem? I rubbed my jaw as the entire door frame trembled with her departure. The whole class stared at me, thinking I was the bad guy. Feh, whatever. As soon as I took my seat the party began…

By third period I had invitations to the hottest parties in all of Tokyo. I was now friends with Koga, Ayame, Sango, and Miroku. They invited me to enjoy lunch with them so I accepted. Across the cafeteria I noticed little miss bitch talking to a pale girl with curly hair. Sango noticed my gaze and laughed.

"Who ya lookin at?" she teased. I glared at her and waved the fork in her direction.

"Who is she?" I asked forking the lunchroom surprise into my cavern err I mean mouth. Ayame turned in her seat to see her with her head in her hands.

"That's Kagome Higurashi, rumour has it her boyfriend died a week ago so she's been depressed," Ayame said nonchalantly. I almost felt bad…then I realized I hadn't done jack-squat. She attacked me. Still, if he died then she deserved a little compassion I guess. I had no clue why but I felt like I owed it to her. She looked up when I approached and began gathering her things. I helped her and snatched her book bag before she could stop me. She attempted to snatch the bag back and failed miserably. She huffed and let me carry it. There was still ten minutes left in our lunch period so we walked outside.

"Give me my bag," she snapped. Ha! I'm so scared.

"Why don't you like me?" I asked unashamed. She flushed then looked at me with a searching gaze. Finally she gave in.

"You remind me of…of someone I once knew," she sighed. That sigh…tears began spilling and she turned away…those tears. The sounds of complete and undiluted sorrow…burning. I was burning! Except when I opened my eyes there were no flames. Only trees and two crying females. Girl one had long, shiny raven hair that accented her deep brown eyes. Her clothing were…a school uniform…who was she. I'd suffered with amnesia since last week. Everything I knew was wrong and I couldn't quite grasp what was missing. One thing was dangerously clear. I wanted Kagome. I grabbed her and looked into her eyes.

Click, everything came back and I couldn't help the water in my own eyes.

"I hurt you so much…" I whispered. She stared at me seeing the recognition in my eyes. She tried pushing away, but I wouldn't allow her too.

"Not again Kagome, you said that you couldn't loose me…now I can't leave you," I cooed. My eyes were on her lips and she was breathing rapidly.

"Inu-" I kissed her hungrily dragging her into the forest until we made it deep enough to be unfound. I kissed her fiercely before leaving a trail of fiery kisses down her neck. She pushed me back.

"You aren't Inuyasha," she gasped. I removed my hat and put her hands on my ears.

"I'm not?" A delightful look of astonishment over took her features and she laid back in the bed of grass while I kissed every ounce of exposed skin. She gasped and I felt possibly the biggest erection of my life coming on.

"Kagome Higurashi…can I have you?" I panted. She nodded and the clothes were shed. I took a few seconds to marvel at her pale, physique before tracing it with one finger. She gasped as I angled myself over her. I didn't wanna hurt her so I was careful. Careful or not it was the most fulfilling moments of my life…finally. After five hundred years Kagome was my mate. All of this only happened cause we had a love…that transcended time….

_**AN: Sooooooooo? Ha ha long one shot I knoe and no one hurt me cuz I haven't updated save me. Orrr wedding wars **__**J anyone want Save me? Anyway…review cuz I'm bettr than angel.**_


End file.
